


she's crystal clear

by fightingtheblankpage



Series: upon the subject of - drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, overly poetic writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you’re to betray her (and you’re to betray her), don’t call her in that voice. Don’t make her think of when she used to sit in your lap, and drink orange-flavoured childhood from a glass that was warm from your fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's crystal clear

**Author's Note:**

> I live a crying-over-Laura kind of life.  
> Originally published on my tumblr (talktoyourcactus).

If you’re to betray her (and you’re to betray her), don’t call her in that voice. Don’t make her think of when she used to sit in your lap, and drink orange-flavoured childhood from a glass that was warm from your fingers.

(She’s made of glass, and she’s been filled with poison, but she’s crystal clear, she’d heal. She won’t, you won’t let her.)

If you’re to kill her, let her see a monster (red eyes, she’s got red eyes, you won’t scare her with sharp teeth). Don’t be an echo of what she once knew; be a shell inside which madness dwells.

If you’re to slit her throat, please laugh while you do so. Make her wide-eyed bewilderment be tinged with anger. Don’t speak to her of necessities. Be silent; you owe her that for the stories you used to tell her before the world ended.

Don’t let her think she has to die. Nobody ever has to die. Just because it’s unavoidable, it doesn’t mean it’s necessary (doesn’t mean it’s fair).

If you’re to spill her blood, take pleasure in the way it’s dark and thick. Since you’re taking her ‒ young and so innocent under the smell of stale grief ‒ since you’re stealing her, spiriting her away to give her to the earth, make sure she thinks it can’t be you, you’d never.

If you’re to cut her body in half, curse yourself, because she won’t. Hate yourself and damn yourself, scratch your name out of every holy book, because you will want her scream, and you will want her rage, but she’ll be silent and still.

So don’t let your hand tremble, and don’t let your will waver, and don’t let her see (the most important spell is this: she mustn’t know). She loves you, and she won’t have the time to stop. And this love will corrupt you, and it will be sweet-smelling like the burning flesh, and it will change you.

(The decision’s been made. This is the scene you’ve been waiting-dreading for. Enter the actors.) She’s your ghost now, she’s yours, so carry her. Be warned, she’ll be heavier in death than the girl you carried down the stairs of the house that is no more.

And go, and kill her, and take what you think you deserve ‒ and live with your own thoughts’ betrayal, because you will receive it.


End file.
